Eye Drops
by hansolofan
Summary: Jonathan learns of Evie and Rick's engagement in a rather unorthodox way. Please R&R!


Was reminded of the absolute brilliance of Stephan Sommers and absolute amazing Rick/Evy relationship!

(this was originally intended for Han/Leia--starwars, but then I though it worked even better here!)

...And please review. You know the drill.

* * *

'Hey Evie.'

'Good morning Jonathan.'

'What're you doing here?'

_I always feel such warmth in our family. _'Can't a girl visit her dear brother once in a while?'

'Why of course. You're just not…very normal, you see.'

'Thanks a lot.'

'Anytime, old girl.'

_What do I say now?? And Rick said it would be easy. _

_Humph. _

**'**_**You're invited to my wedding!'** A little…abrupt._

'_**Do you think the napkins should be folded like a swan, or a flower? Does peach or plum pink sound better to you? Should we hold the ceremony in Cairo, or go back to London first? You'll give me away right? We'll have lots of nice guests, and should I wear my blue dress during the reception, ceremony or after that? Should we play typical love ballads? Rick wants some rather strange American song. Oh, and by the way, we're getting married.'**__ Rick very astutely reminded me the poor boy would be too confused by then to understand me. _

_**(wave engagement ring animatedly in his face until he gets it)**__ Rick's suggestion, quite obviously._

_**(Rick walks in while we talk about something, twirls her around in the air in front of a very bewildered Jonathan, asks loudly in a sing-song voice, 'So, how's my lovely fiancé and soon-to-be-lawfully-wedded-wife today, just after she's agreed to marry me and now we're engaged?') **__Honestly, Rick has the most interesting ideas. _

_**(in a perfectly composed manner) 'You know how people say that we shouldn't ever wait for the supposed right moment, the supposed right person, when we're sure it is that very moment, that very person? And carpe diem, just take up every opportunity? So, Rick and I were just thinking that perhaps, we are the right people, and this is the right moment…'**__ Rick claims I sound like the marriage official, perhaps I should give him those lines, and he would just go and bore everyone to death. After which I whacked him into a pillow, and the conversation was made utterly unnecessary as other…pleasant stuff…took over._

_Whew, it's awfully warm in here. _

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Jonathan.'

'Yes, my dear, sweet, lovely baby sister?'

'…Do you…Don't you think…my name is too short?' _I must say I have absolutely no idea where that came from._ 'I mean, it's just like Eve-ie-lyn Carn-a-han. Only 6 syllables! And some people have such long, impressive, names!'

'Uh…No?'

_Oooh! The idiot! _'Jonathan! Are you listening to me?'

'Why, how could you doubt me! Anyway, my' –thumps chest—'name is muchhh shorter!

Only…one two three four five six syllables!'

'…That's the same as mine.'

'Yes, precisely, isn't that great, old mum, we match!'

_Really brilliant, isn't it. _'Of course, Jonathan.'

'…'

_Might as well have another go. _

'Anyway. You know when people say your name aloud, it only takes a few seconds, then you're forgotten, and you're just the girl with the enormous feet or the girl with mousy hair!'

'Your feet and hair are fine, just ask O'Connell.'

'…'

'Your face is flaming.'

'It is most certainly not!'

'Whatever you say.'

'…'

'No one'll forget you, sis, don't fret.'

'Stop patronising!' (loud smack) 'As I was saying…'

'Are you all right; what's gotten over you? No apparent fever, very good, you won't start fainting on me now, hmm, maybe-'

_Maybe if I was sick I could get Rick to fuss over me…and then he would feed me and…_

_Focus, girl, focus._ 'Ooohh shut up! Listen to me!' _Okay quick quick just get this over with… _'I was thinking…there must be a place to cater to this _most_ pressing need oughtn't there! Like where you could change your name, maybe add on a few words here and there- '

'Yes, goody, maybe you can get me one. I'd like Jonathan Bourbon Jack Daniels Obbayubbadabadoo Mud Carnahan. Pretty good, if I can say so myself.'

_Oh, that most annoying man! _'Oh, do be serious!' _Might as well tell him now._ 'I was thinking of something simpler for myself. More pleasant.' (deep breath) 'How do you think O'Connell sounds?'

'Hmm. Rather good, except Rick's already taken it.'

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five…_

_Six…_

_Seven…_

'Oh, dear god!'

…_About time._

(sweetly) 'Yes?'

'Uh…What…Evie…And where do you intend to hold this…ceremony?'

_Ooooh. Subtle, for once. _'Ohhh, I'm thinking…Cairo Registry of Marriage?'

'He _didn't_!'

'I'm rather sure he did.' (beaming)

(examines her hand) 'Rather decent taste, that old chap.'

'Of course!' (whacks him at the back of his head)

(pulls her into an affectionate hug) 'That's excellent! Now when's this special day.'

'Uhh..maybe…maybe next week? Or we might wait a few months? We should have it here though…Well we haven't actually discussed this yet…busy…with other things.' (smiles dreamily)

_I did not just say that. I did not just say that. I really really did not. _

'I seeeeee.' (snickers)

_Darn. I think I did._

(flushes) 'Jonathan!'

'…-sniff-'

_Is that—is he—oh my god. _(devilish grin) 'Are you crying?'

'Absolutely –discreet sniff- not! It's those damned eye drops, horrible new brand, awfully ticklish, so annoying—'

_I have to admit that's pretty sweet. _(hugs him) 'Jonathan, you don't put eye drops.'

(indignant huff) 'Yes I do! Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean I don't use it!'

'Yes it does!'

_Oooh, Rick's here! And he's grinning, looking so smug and…attractive._

'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.'

'Oh please!'

_Hmpph. I wasn't even half done kissing him yet! _'I just told Jonathan.'

'What, about the baby?'

_...Ohh, that was such a mean mean prank. _

(chokes) 'Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to...need to purchase a bit of...new eye drops.'

* * *

Please review! concrit appreciated too, as it's my first Rick/Evy, and I've got a few ideas for more(:


End file.
